A mid turbine frame (MTF) system, also sometimes referred to as an interturbine frame, is located generally between a high turbine stage and a low pressure turbine stage of a gas turbine engine to support number one or more bearings and to transfer bearing loads through to an outer engine case. An MTF system generally includes a bearing housing around a main shaft of the engine and connected to a spoke casing. The spoke casing is supported by an outer case which is connected to an outer end of the respective spokes by means of, for example fasteners. In ultimate load cases such as bearing seizure, blade off, axial containment, etc., the bending stresses caused by dramatically increased torsional and/or axial loads may cause the fasteners securing the spokes to the outer case to fail, causing further damage to the engine. Accordingly, there is a need for improvement.